


Mechón

by miruru



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miruru/pseuds/miruru
Summary: DIA 02 de Fictober 2020 - Muchos héroes de la mitología griega tenían debilidades; una zona especialmente desprotegida o algún defecto que se convertiría en su perdición. Francis conocía esa debilidad suya al dedillo y, para su sorpresa, Antonio también.
Relationships: France & Spain (Hetalia), France/Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2
Collections: Fictober 2020 de Miruru





	Mechón

Muchos héroes de la mitología griega tenían debilidades; una zona especialmente desprotegida o algún defecto que se convertiría en su perdición. Él también tenía una. Francis conocía esa debilidad suya al dedillo y, para su sorpresa, Antonio también. Era una de sus dos armas pesadas, que utilizaba sólo cuando necesitaba conseguir algo al precio que fuera. La otra era esa mirada adorable que le desarmaba y le llevaba a consentirlo como a un niño pequeño.

Así que cuando le negó, casi a voz de grito y por enésima vez, lo que le pedía, tuvo un presentimiento. Su adorable enfurruñamiento casi logra que las fuerzas del galo flaquearan, pero se tensó y se cruzó de brazos, a la defensiva. Su voz suave trataba de seducirle a medida que se acercaba a él. Estiró una mano pero en vez de acabar en su mejilla, ésta agarró un mechón de su cabello. Lo trataba con mimo, como si fuera preciado, y se lo llevó a los labios para besarlo.

Su corazón pegó un brinco y el calor le subió a las mejillas. Le escuchó rogar de nuevo. Sus ojos celestes seguían fijos en sus labios sobre su cabello. Sabía que estaba jugando con él. Conocía su talón de Aquiles y lo iba usar a su favor. Por desgracia, su cerebro se negaba a colaborar. Balbuceó, intentando negarse, pero algo en su cabeza había perecido hacía un minuto. 

一 Te odio, España.

El maldito rio con sensualidad y él cedió a sus caprichos. 


End file.
